


Sunshine

by Huntchaser



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst cause why not, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntchaser/pseuds/Huntchaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So please don't take<br/>My sunshine away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

“Chris! Chris!” Percy scrambled across the across the pavement, ducking behind the cover where LaSalle was. “Agent down! Agent down! Call a bus!”  


LaSalle gripped his chest, just next to his heart and slid down the wall. “Hey, Per-” he coughed, red liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth. “Percy.”  


She rubbed the dark hair from his face and held him tight, pressing the wound. “You can't die, you idiot.” She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, trying not to think about the inevitable that was happening.  


He coughed again and looked up softly, blue eyes dimming from tiredness. “Percy?”  


“Yeah?” She asked, removing one bloody hand from his chest for a split second to wipe away her falling tears. She pressed it back to his chest, cursing and wanting the ambulance to come faster.  


LaSalle smiled at her and tried to keep his tired eyes open. “Sing to me?” He softly mumbled, his head falling into her chest.  


Percy bit back a sob and nodded. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” She softly sang, watching her tears fall on to his forehead. “You make me happy, when skies are grey,” She ran a hand through his hair, watching as his eyes began to close. “You never know dear, how much I love you.”  


“You love me, Sonja?” Chris choked out, his breathing becoming labored as he spoke.  


“Of course I love you, Chris.” Sonja hiccuped, leaning down and softly brushing her lips against his. “Let me finish singing for you, okay?”  


Chris nodded and closed his eyes. “Go ahead.”  


“So please don't take, my sunshine away.” Sonja bit back a sob as she could feel him stop breathing and his pulse slow to nothing. “Come back, you idiot.” She felt herself break down in sobs and clinging to him tight. “I love you, come back.”  


“Percy! Percy!” Pride and Brody both came running, skidding to a halt in front of Percy, who was crying over LaSalle and holding his now dead body close to her chest. “Percy?”  


She looked up at them with teary eyes and kissed his head, softly pleading for him to come back. 

“He's de-” she burst into tears and held him tighter.  


“Percy, we gotta let the ambulance take him.” Pride whispered, crouching down and gently gripping Percy’s shoulder.  


She pulled away from him and growled at King. “No! I'm not leaving him!”  


Merri pulled Sonja away as the paramedics lifted LaSalle on to the stretcher. “Sonja! Sonja!”  


“No!” She cried, collapsing into Merri’s arms.  


“Hey, hey relax.” Merri cooed, holding Sonja close and trying to fight back the tears of losing the man who was like a brother to her. “What's wrong?”  


“He gave me the last vest.” Sonja hiccuped out, pressing her head into Merri’s shoulder, bloody hands wrapped around Merri in a tight grip.  


“Why? He could've asked us. We had an extra.” King drawled, wiping away the few tears he had from the loss of his student.  


“Cause I'm pregnant.” She replied, looking up tiredly and upset. “It's Chris’s.”


End file.
